Gaston
Gaston is the main villain from Beauty and the Beast. Gaston played Olivier Trojan in Snow Dogs (PrinceBalto Style) Gaston played Lord Chevelle in Pirates of the Carbbean (Prince Balto Style) He is a lord Gaston played Jasper in One Hundred and One Lions He is a tall, skinny Badun Gaston played Captain Hook in Yogi Pan He is a captain Gaston played Tow Truck Driver in The O'Malley Movie He is a tow truck driver Gaston played Shere Khan in The Castle Book He is a tiger Gaston played Syndrome in The Incredibles (CoolZDane Human Style) He is a supervillain Gaston played Prince John in Buzz Hood He is a prince Gaston played Breezie in The Adventures of Ariel the Mermaid He is a Robot Hedgehog Gaston played Frollo in The Henchman of Notre Dame He is a judge Gaston played Amos Slade in The Bear and the Dog He is a hunter Gaston played Kocoum in Eilohontas He is an indian Gaston played Dylan Sanders in The Return of Buzz He is a thieving pirate Gaston played The Mouse King (in flashback) in The Bear Prince He is a mouse king Gaston played Lord Farquaad in Danny (Shrek) He is a lord Gaston played Lawrence "Larry" Quinn in The Cat in the Hat (2003) (CoolZDane Version) He is the Waldens' neighbor Gaston played Dwayne LaFontant in Over the Mammals' Hedge He is an exterminator Gaston played Ringmaster in Cody (Dumbo) and Oliver (Dumbo) He is a ringmaster Gaston played Sa'Luk in Ericladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a murderer Gaston played Prince Charming in Jack (Shrek) He is a prince Gaston played Scar in The Mammal King (Disneystyle8), The Ryder King and The Settler King He is an evil lion Gaston played Rasputin in Sophiestasia He is a corpse Gaston played Professor Ratigan in The Great Muppet Detective He is a rat Gaston played the Brutish Guard in The Hunchback Of New York City Gaston played Kent Mansley in The Iron Beast Portayal In Beauty and the Gorilla He is played by Percival C McLeach In Beauty and the Iron Giant He is played by Kent Mansley In Beauty and the Panda He is played by Clayton In Beauty and the Lion He is played by Dick Dastardly In Beauty and the Dragon (HappyEnding912 Style) He is played by Myron Venturi In Beauty and the Blue Dog He is played by Andrei Strasser NOTE: *Do not let the heroes play Gaston, it's to be confused with good vs. good like Hercules and Quincy as Gaston and LeFou in Beauty and the Gordon the Big Express Engine by accident. Trivia *He and Lefou made their appearances in Stephen Squirrelsky and the Sea Dragon of the Russian Palace, and, along with his baddies and Mandark, will hopefully be joining The Meanies 80's, Manfred Macavity, Springbaky Plain, Chimpy Chump, Boar Twenty-Five, Teresa Pussy-Poo, The Greasers, Lionel Diamond, The Rowdy Ruff Boys, Red Guy, The Smoking Crew, Trevor Meowy Sr., Trevor Meowy Jr., The Rowdy Ruff Boys, Red Guy, Spydra, Boris, Mulch, Hummus, and The Greaser Dogs and work with other villains for more movie spoof travels. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are The Brave Little Toaster where he, The Cheetah Bros., The Nasty Goats, LeFou, Gaston's Buddies, Victor Quartermaine, Piella Bakewell, and Philip kick Stephen and his friends into a garbage bin, and will even be in more spoof travels. Category:Beauty and the Beast Characters Category:Villains Category:Hunters